Rosé
| birth_place = Auckland, New Zealand | occupation = Singer, dancer | instruments = Guitar, piano | group_debut = August 8, 2016 | solo_debut = | years = 2016–present | height = 168 cm | weight = 46 kg | blood = B | agency = YG Entertainment | associated = BLACKPINK YG Family }} 'Rosé '(로제) is a Korean-Australian singer and dancer under YG Entertainment. She is the main vocalist of the girl group BLACKPINK. She is highly regarded for her unique voice and figure. Career Early life Rosé was born in Auckland, New Zealand, but was raised in Melbourne and Box Hill, Australia. Her family consists of her mother, a businesswoman, her father, a lawyer, and sister, Alice Park, who is four years her senior and also a lawyer. She graduated from Canterbury Girls Secondary College. She had an interest and talent in singing since she was young, as she was part of her church choir. Her father believed in her talent and flew her from Melbourne to Sydney just to audition for YG. Rosé placed first out of the 400 applicants. Rosé talking about her audition. Discography Features * G-Dragon - "Without You" (2012) * MIXNINE - "Just Dance" (2017) Other releases * "Eyes Closed" (2019) * "The Christmas Song" (2019) Filmography Variety shows * Blackpink House (JTBC, 2018) Web shows * YG Future Strategy Office (Netflix, 2018) - Special appearance (ep. 1) Endorsements * KISS ME (with Jisoo) (2018) Trivia * Rosé placed first at YG auditions in Australia and joined the agency in 2012. * Five months after joining YG, Rosé featured in G-Dragon's (member of boy group, Big Bang) song: "Without You" (EP: One of a Kind). * G-Dragon thanked Rosé for featuring and said he really likes her voice. * Her Zodiac Sign is Aquarius. * Her Chinese Zodiac Sign is Ox. * She can speak Korean, English, and Japanese. * Her favorite food is Kimchi Jjigae (stew). * She doesn't like jokbal and avocados. * Her hobbies are drawing, riding a bicycle and playing the guitar. * Nicknames: Rose, Rosie, Pasta, Godsé. * She is left-handed and can rotate her arm 360 degrees. Rosé rotating her arm 360 degrees. * She becomes sad when she cannot sing. * She is very emotional and cries easily. * She can play the guitar and piano. * She becomes sleepy when she does nothing. * Rosé goes to church often. * Her stylist said that her pants size is 24 (size 0) and her waist is less than 24 inches (60.96 cm) wide. * Her ideal type is someone nice and genuine, with a good/unique voice. Lisa confirming Rosé's ideal type. She prefers cute guys rather than sexy. * She mentioned Gong Yoo (Actor) to be closest to her ideal type. * One of her role models is IU. In an interview in 2017, IU said she wants to collaborate with Rosé. * She also mentioned Taeyang (member of boy group, Big Bang) and Gummy as her role models. * On Fantastic Duo (s.2; ep. 23), Taeyang said Rosé is his favorite female vocalist. * She covered many English songs, such as "Livin' La Vida Loca" Rosé's cover of "Livin' La Vida Loca"., "Shape of You" Rosé's cover of "Shape Of You"., "Cry", "Versace on the Floor", and "Let It Be". * She was the last member to be revealed. * On October 17th, YG released news that Rosé would be second to debut solo after Jennie. Gallery Official links * Instagram References Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:YG Entertainment Category:BLACKPINK Category:Rosé